totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Blaire (TDSC)
OMG. It's Blair's daughter. XDD Anyway, she seems really interesting and I kind of felt sorry for her during her bio. :( Everyday I'm shufflin'... 00:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I felt bad for her writing the bio, too. Frank15 00:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the bio was sad. And XD at the inspiration. She reminds me of Ms. Bellum, without bein allegedly attractive. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Half her mouth doesn't work? She's got the Stallone thing going XD TDIwriterOops, is my ego showing? 00:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I like her, but her bio is sad. XD And she reminds me of Sara Bellum from Powerpuff Girls. *sees Sprink's comment* O_o Coincidence, I swear. So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers don't sleep, come on get your Creep with me 00:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I actually have two versions of Blaire's pic: one where I drew her entire body, and another that's the exact same, just with her head cut off. Ultimately, I thought that one would work better. But yeah, I can see where the Ms. Bellum comparisons are coming from, but she's definitely not physically attractive shoulders up. Frank15 00:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I wanna see the shoulders up pic. :P So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers don't sleep, come on get your Creep with me 00:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Her bio is sad. Is she uglier than "Ugly"? I wanna see her face. And yeah, she reminds me of Mrs. Bellum from PPG too. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 01:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I have to disagree about wanting to see her face. Those asking to see it might feel sorry they asked once it is posted. XD I think she sounds pretty grotesque... Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) xD You got a point, Sprink. I may be scared of her. Specially if she looks like Regan from Exorcist. I'm afraid of possessed little girls. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 02:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Looking at "Ugly"'s picture--and I now feel bad for her--Blaire does look worse. She's not cross-eyed, but then, since she's only got one good eye... she never was cross-eyed, though. Actually, though, the biggest reason I didn't post that picture was that I was worried it didn't look bad enough. Frank15 05:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I did a Blaire fanart. Here is it. :) It kinda bad. Sorry. xD [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Talk!']] 03:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ...I clicked random page and got this. XDD O mai glob! What the lump?! That was lumpin' lame. 02:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) 100px I've gotten PJ TWICE now. I also got Kenzey twice. O_o Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 02:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, yeah. I should probably add that to her page =D Frank15 03:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) @SG and Toad - I clicked random page and ended up at Tdilogy: The Study of TDI Campers. @Frank - Thanks. I personally think it is really bad-drawn. I never thought you would put it in her page. xD I wonder, is she's really ugly as in my fanart, or she is uglier/prettier? My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 04:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC)